


I’m That Guy

by marveluskai



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Semperance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveluskai/pseuds/marveluskai
Summary: What if Brennan gave Booth the shot he asked for after their session with Sweets regarding the book about them?
Relationships: Booth x Bones, Brennan x Booth - Relationship, Seeley Booth & Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	I’m That Guy

Booth and Brennan walked out of Dr. Sweets’ office. They had been there for about five hours discussing how Sweets’ book was factually wrong, that the first case they worked was not the one he had written about. They both left with Sweets’ final thoughts on their minds, he said they were in love with each other, but they brushed it off and never confronted their feelings for each other. Neither of them had to courage to do so. They were the gambler and the scientist. 

Booth stopped walking when they reached the bottom of the stairs, making Brennan stop in her tracks as well. 

“I’m the gambler,” Booth said. Brennan smiled softly. 

“I believe in giving this a chance,” he continued. Brennan’s face faltered. 

“Look, I want to give this a shot,” he was facing her, not even two feet apart from her body. 

“You mean us?” Brennan questioned. She paused. “No, the FBI won’t let us work together as a couple,” she spoke. He cut her off. 

“Don’t do that. That is no reason,” he started before pulling her close to him. 

He wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her. This wasn’t like their first kiss and it wasn’t like the kiss a few years before during Christmas time that Caroline had them do. They weren’t drunk and they weren’t kissing for someone else, they were kissing each other, for each other. She rested her hands upon his chest and shoulders, their lips fitting together like a puzzle piece. It only lasted a few seconds but it felt like forever. She wanted to continue to kiss him, she really did, but she pulled away. 

Brennan pushed him away softly, resting her hands against his chest and said “No.” There were tears in her eyes. 

“No,” Brennan said again. 

“Why? Why?” Booth questioned.

“Yo-you thought you were protecting me, but you’re the one who needs protecting,” Brennan sounded so distraught. 

“Protecting from what?” Booth’s heart was hurting, his eyes started to water. 

“From me..” Brennan said. “I don’t have your kind of open heart,” her voice was broken. 

“Just give it a chance that’s all I’m asking,” Booth’s voice pleaded. 

“No, you said it yourself. The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different outcome.” she sighed softly. 

“Well then let’s go for a different outcome, here. All right, let’s just, just hear me out here. You know when you talk to other couples, who have been in love for thirty or forty or fifty years, it’s always the guy who says ‘I knew.’” Booth’s eyes watered. They were both silent for a moment.

“I knew. Right from the beginning.” he broke the silence. 

“Your evidence is anecdotal,” the words left her lips. 

“I’m that guy, Bones. I’m that guy. I know.” he sounded like he was begging her to understand. 

“I-I am not a gambler. I’m a scientist. I can’t change. I don’t know how.. I don’t know how.” Brennan’s heart tore a bit more as each word left her lips. Booth’s eyes were filled with tears. He wanted her to understand how he felt, he wanted her to know how much he loved her. He sighed and wiped the tears from his right cheek with the back of his hand. 

“Bones, just hear me out, please.” his eyes begged her. She nodded silently, afraid her voice would crack if she spoke. 

“I am in love with you. I can’t recall the exact moment I fell in love, but I fell hard. Bones, I’m the gambler, I’m the one who uses my gut. My gut is telling me we need to give this a shot. Bones, I’m that guy. I’m that guy.” he grabbed her hand in his, rubbing her palm with his thumb. 

“I’m your guy. I know.” he breathed.

She didn’t say anything. She didn’t know what to say, well, she did know what she wanted to say but she didn’t know how. Social skills weren’t her strong suit. She looked away from his eyes to his soft lips and then back up to his soft, brown eyes. She knew he was the right guy but she was a scientist, you don’t follow your gut, you use your mind. She wasn’t thinking rationally. 

She pulled her hand away from his before bunching his coat in her hands and leaning up to kiss him. Her lips were on his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and kissed her softly. He knew it was cliché but he felt the sparks, he felt the time stop and felt everything around them melt away. It was just him and Brennan in that moment, kissing on the steps. He loved the taste of her vanilla chapstick. He loved how warm her body felt pressed up against his. He loved her. 

Brennan smiled into the kiss and balled his coat even more into her fist, afraid he wouldn’t actually be there when she opened her eyes. She pulled away when she was out of breath, immediately missing how his lips felt against hers. It was like two perfect puzzle pieces fitting together. She looked at his appearance. She noted his lips looked red from the kiss, his eyes shined bright and he had the biggest smile on his face. She still hadn’t let go of his coat. 

“Bones-“ he started to speak but she cut him off. 

“I love you, Booth. I do.” Brennan said. 

“Science is based upon facts and the fact is that I love you. I’m not thinking rationally but it doesn’t seem rational to not be happy with someone who loves me, who truly loves me.” she spoke softly. 

He smiled even bigger, if it was physically possible. His hands rested on the small of her back and he was just smiling. She was so beautiful to him in this moment. Her cheeks pink, a small smile on her lips and her prepossessing eyes staring into his. 

“Bones, you don’t need to grip my coat so tightly,” he whispered. 

“I-Sorry. I was afraid that once I opened my eyes, you wouldn’t be there anymore.” she said as she let go of his coat. 

“I’m never going to leave you. I will always be there when you open your eyes. I promise. I’m that guy.” he reassured her, tightening his grip on her back to let her know he was really there for her. Brennan nodded her head softly to let him know she knew. 

“I love you,” Booth whispered before kissing her again.


End file.
